


Bathroom Conversations

by mossybohnez



Category: biwth squad, but it’s with the homies squad, the content hub
Genre: M/M, Song fic, biwth squad - Freeform, but it’s with the homies squad - Freeform, i met sarah in the bathroom awfultune, the content hub - Freeform, this takes place during pax east, tipsy makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybohnez/pseuds/mossybohnez
Summary: insp. by the song “i met sarah in the bathroom” by awfultune
Relationships: Pezzy/Tuxy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Bathroom Conversations

I was waiting for Tuxy to be done in the bathroom so I could wash my hands, as they were slightly sticky from alcohol. I was waiting by the door, leaning against the wall as all our friends were in the living room partying on. He opened the door after a few minutes. He put his hand on my arm, gently dragging his fingertips across my skin, making me get goosebumps all over. He smiled at me, saying how much he enjoys my company and hanging out with me. 

"Oh, I like hanging out with you too, Tuxy," I warmly smiled back at him. He leaned closer to me so only I could hear him—not like anyone else could since nobody was close enough to us. His breath felt hot against my ear and a shiver went down my spine with anticipation. 

"I think I really wanna kiss you." His voice was a whisper. It took me a few seconds to process what he said. He wants to...kiss me? 

"Wait, you serious?" 

Tuxy nodded, still smiling at me. I couldn't help but notice he seemed slightly hesitant. He said that he didn't want to scare me, to which I reassured him he could never. I was just slightly awestruck that he would want to get so intimate with someone like me. I put my hand over his despite it still being slightly sticky and told him we could. His smile turned into a smirk as he pulled me into the bathroom with him, shutting the door behind me. The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. 

He had me against the sink with his hands on my hips. Tuxy murmured the word baby against my lips and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I trailed my mouth down to his neck, leaving a few light kisses before stopping. Despite the alcohol giving me liquid courage I wanted to make sure I wasn't overstepping my boundaries. l asked him if he was sure about this, I really didn't want him to be uncomfortable or anything. I'd feel fucking terrible if that was the case. 

"I just," Tuxy sighed. "I don't wanna take it slow. I really like you." 

He had this innocent look to him and I couldn't say no to a face like that. His eyes lit up brightly the longer I looked into them. I swear, it seemed like he would listen to anything I'd say. I chuckled with an okay and we continued on for a short while, making out on and off as we enjoyed each other's presence. I felt him wrap his arms around me at some point and I did the same. Tuxy rested his head on my shoulder as I put my arms around him. I said that we should probably leave the bathroom since we've been in here for quite some time and that our friends are possibly thinking that we ditched the party. He laughed in agreement before pecking me on the cheek and leaving. I quickly washed my hands and joined everyone in the living room again. 

Nobody seemed to question what took Tuxy or I so long in the bathroom—they were all probably too drunk to even bother or care. By the time we all retired to our air bnb's it was relatively late. I was about to climb into my bed when my phone buzzed from a text. I quietly groaned and looked at who sent me something. Surprisingly it was from Tuxy, asking if I could come to his room. Unsure of what he wanted I went to his room door and knocked gently. He opened it and stepped out of the way so I could come in. I asked if he was alright and he said yes as he shut the door. He practically dragged me the short distance to the bed, asking if we can sleep together for the night. I smiled tiredly with a nod.

We both got under the covers and he scooted closer to snuggle up behind me, basically spooning me. His arm draped over my waist under the warmth of the blanket whilst I felt him leaving soft kisses on the back of my neck. I murmured a goodnight to him as I felt myself getting more and more tired. Tuxy said it back before falling silent himself.


End file.
